


Quiet in the Library

by Mabodofu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Harassment, Light-Hearted, M/M, non consensual tongue contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabodofu/pseuds/Mabodofu
Summary: Floyd does what he always does and harasses Riddle. This time in the library!
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching a youtube playthrough of RE3 and also as practice to re-learn how to write since I haven't in like years!

Riddle stood, tense, with his back to the bookshelf. The large shadow cast over him left his entire body in the dark. He gulped as he narrowed his eyes.

"Can you move?"

"I don't feel like it," Floyd responded with a wide smile.

It was always like this. Out of nowhere, and all of a sudden, Floyd would be there and once again be disrupting Riddle's meticulously managed schedule. Though Riddle did have time to spare at the moment, just the idea of wasting those precious minutes with the ridiculously tall student made his blood simmer. Since this tended to happen. Quite frequently at that.

In his current situation, there wasn't any way for Riddle to escape. He was flanked on both sides by ridiculously long arms that were pressed against the bookshelf. Why was Floyd so long...? Why was he so tall. He felt so weak at times like this, even if he was confident that his magical ability was superior.

"I have places to be, Floyd. Though I'm sure you can't understand that seeing as how you're always lazing about." He tried to put on the most upset sneer he could muster. However, Floyd remained completely unphased.

In fact, the silly boy continued to smile, with the smile only getting wider and wider. Looking at that wide array of sharp and shiny teeth always unnerved Riddle, though this was another fact he would never admit. It was much more tolerable when barely noticeable, like how it was with Jade. While jade tended to keep his mouth closed, always the complete oppsoite, Floyd was constantly showing off his pearly whites. If only they could be more similar in that respect...

"What do you even want from me this time? I don't have the time to entertain you."

"Hmm, nothing~ Just wanted to say hi to the little goldfish~"

"..." Riddle could practically feel a migraine coming on. Either that or one of his veins was going to burst first. Getting frustrated, he attempted to duck under one of Floyd's arms to get away, but Floyd only proceeded to block him. Of course that wouldn't work... "Floyd, I'm seriously at my limit."

"Are you?" Another one of those ear-splitting smiles.

 _What do you even mean, 'are you', of course I am you stupid eel!!,_ was what Riddle wanted to blurt out, but he was a man of patience and good demeanor. If he put up with this long enough, it was inevitable that Floyd would get bored at some point. But how long would it take until 'some point' happened? That could be anything from a minute to an hour.

He glared at Floyd. Floyd smiled back. The more he glared, the more it felt like Floyd was examining him. Like a predator looking down on his afternoon snack that he wasn't hungry enough to eat yet.

"Little goldfish, you aren't turning red yet, huh."

 _What do you mean 'yet', huh!? Is this such a funny game to you!?_ , was what Riddle would say, but if he started blowing his top off he really would turn red again. And that's exactly what Floyd wanted... apparently.

"If you're not pleased then let me go already."

"Does the little goldfish wanna run away? Isn't it fun to play together~"

How was this even playing? For one the two were just...standing here. Second of all this was the library. Definitely not a place for any kind of 'playing'! "Doesn't Azul need you for anything...? Maybe even Jade? Anything? Don't you have anything better to do than bothering me all the time?"

"Not really," He said with that award-winning smile. It was so child-like at times that if Riddle didn't know any better, he'd believe the eel had no insidiousness hidden behind it.

Okay, maybe that really was the case. It was a fact that Floyd came across as empty-headed more often than not, but he was still unbearably annoying with no consideration for anyone's comfort bus his own. Who raised him??? At that thought, Jade's face came to mind... Of course, with how much Jade tended to spoil his brother, it was a given that Floyd would turn out like this.

"I really don't have time for this-", Riddle started.

The hand to his left slid towards him and lightly pulled on a lock of Riddle's hair. "You're head's so red."

"What are you doing...? Don't touch me." Riddle moved to bat Floyd's hand out of his hair, but as he did so, that hand moved to grab his own. Before he realized what was going on, Floyd went as far as to move his left hand to grab Riddle's other wrist as well. He was now completely immobilized, which was more than a little humiliating.

Floyd continued to watch, as if waiting for a reaction.

Well if he wanted one so bad, then he was just about to get one! "Floyd, for the last time, what are you doing!? Let go of me this instant! Is this so fun to you!? Just messing around with me all the time!? If you intend to keep this up, I'll have your head!"

"Ah, the goldfish is soo excited haha~" Floyd laughed to himself before leaning forward and licking Riddle's cheek.

He licked...Riddle's cheek.

Licked...

With his long-ass eel-boy tongue.

"AAGHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" It was wet... and slimy even. Why? Why??

"Hehe, you just looked kind of yummy, almost like a candy~"

Riddle was losing his absolute mind. This had to have crossed some kind of line... In what country exactly was licking people even remotely okay? Either way it was completely uncalled for and just...just nasty! You don't just lick other people?? That's unsanitary? "Floyd, you-"

Floyd pressed his tongue against Riddle's in that second where his mouth was open. As a side effect of the untoward action, Floyd's sharp teeth tapped against his own, and their lips ended up making contact as well. A plethora of thoughts flashed through Riddle's mind in that second, but most were completely overwhelmed by just... that odd wet sensation of having a TONGUE trying to wrap(??) itself around your tongue. Out of reflex, he bit.

"Ah, ow." Floyd finally drew back with his hands covering his mouth. But his eyes were still smiling. He was thoroughly enjoying himself...

"Y-you fiend... I'm talking to Jade about this... You..." Riddle had to pant for breath as he clutched at his chest. It felt like he'd just lost ten years of his life. "You can't just do whatever you want like that!!"

"You're so red~ Finally you're face looks just like your hair, little goldfish!" Floyd swung his arms in the air in delight before beginning to take his leave. "That was fun! I'll see you later." And then he was gone. As spontaneously as when he appeared. The library was quiet once again.

"Wh-", Riddle was about to voice a complaint but the culprit was already gone. "...Ugh." He could still taste a bit of... something in his mouth. Maybe blood. Maybe spit. Maybe whatever Floyd had last eaten. Either way he didn't want to think about it. Whatever just happened, it clearly definitely did NOT count as... a kiss. Because Riddle was still saving himself for True Love's first kiss which would be exchanged at marriage with that special someone. Should he tell Trey about this...? Part of his mind said no. It'd be for the best if nobody knew about this and he just pretended it never happened.

"Oh my god..."

Riddle turned and made eye contact with a certain two dunces from his dorm who just happened to have been around the corner of that aisle at that very moment.

"Dorm leader... didn't know you were such a rule breaker. You're supposed to be quiet in the library, but instead...doing such things..." Ace feigned shock with a grin. As usual he was missing some vital life preservation skills.

"We shouldn't be here right now!! You can't just walk in on something intimate, Ace!" Beside him, Deuce was whispering very loudly. Too loudly.

Even if the two were just innocent bystanders, enough was enough.

Riddle could feel a vein popping on his forehead as more blood rushed to his face. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

And once more, the quiet library was no longer quiet.

* * *

  
"Floyd, you look very happy. Did something good happen today?"

"I got to taste a snack~ I tried that thing... y'know, that~" Floyd kicked his legs while lying on the couch of Monstro Lounge. As he did his hat ended up falling off onto the floor.

Jade walked over to pick it back up and place it where it belonged on Floyd's head. "And what exactly was 'that'?"

"Y'know how people don't like when you lick them... I saw the goldfish in the library so I tasted his tongue. It looked pink like a strawberry."

Jade smiled for a second while processing the idea. "That's great, Floyd." Chances were that Riddle would be complaining to him the next day in class, but that wasn't a big deal. Just seeing how pleased Floyd was with himself left Jade's heart feeling warm. "Next time, don't forget to think him for giving you a snack."

Floyd laughed as he rolled off the couch. "Okay oka- ah ouch."

**Author's Note:**

> floyd/riddle 5ever


End file.
